


(I will mend you) Keep You Sheltered From The Storm

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: (when I'm away I will remember) How You Kissed Me [6]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dumbasses, Floof, Fluff, French Kissing, Injury Recovery, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, because they're injured, even though dick is very exasperated with his boyfriend who is injured but is a horndog, honestly maybe a third of the fic is just dick and wally being cute (and making out), not really - Freeform, the rest of the fic is still them being cute, this place needs more dickwally, unadvised, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: "Can we make out now?"“Fine, Mr. Everywhere-hurts-but-I’m-still-gonna-pretend-like-I-can-actually-move-enough-to-make-out.”Tumblr prompt: Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp





	(I will mend you) Keep You Sheltered From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lego House by Ed Sheeran!
> 
> Tumblr prompts: [Kissing prompts](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a close call. A little  _ too  _ close.

The Team had known, going in, that it wasn’t going to be an easy mission. Up against a foe deadly even to Batman? That was going to be  _ tough.  _ But they’d had Nightwing, and the Bat, injured and benched as he was, on the comms, and they’d foolishly thought it would be enough.

They’d barely gotten out with their lives.

Fighting the League of Assassins was no child’s play, and even if they’d done it before, this time the daughter of the Demon herself had been there. Talia al Ghul.

And, well, one didn’t usually tangle with an al Ghul and come out unscathed.

In their case none of them are uninjured, although the extent of injury varies. Dick himself is one of the best off, with a couple of shallow stab wounds and a thin cut on his shoulder blade from one of their katanas. The rest of the Team is mostly similarly injured, with Artemis supporting Kaldur, who’d gotten shot in the abdomen, and is one of the more seriously injured ones.

But their resident speedster is one of the worst off. He’d gotten a bullet to the thigh early in the fight, courtesy of Talia herself, and while the bullet had gone clean through and the entrance and exit wounds had both healed over somewhat, the injury had hampered Wally’s speed enough that he hadn’t been able to avoid most attacks that he should have been able to dodge with ease.

Said speedster is sporting a concussion, as well as multiple cuts and a bullet to the shoulder. He’s leaning heavily on Dick, still limping and biting his lip past the pain that flares up every time he moves. Dick can tell that Wally’s healing is already working at his concussion, the dazed look in his eyes clearing up ever so slowly, but that meant that the energy his body was using to heal wasn’t going to his other wounds. So that meant Dick needed to get his boyfriend to Medbay and bandage his injuries, get that bullet out of his shoulder, and possibly get some food into the speedster so he could heal faster.

He trusts Artemis and Conner to get Kaldur to Medbay, and trusts M’gann to see to it that Artemis gets her own injuries treated as well, so he can focus on getting Wally better.

A moment more of Wally gritting his teeth against the pain and hobbling forward on sheer willpower alone has Dick rolling his eyes and scooping the speedster up in his arms, unable to stop the grin that splits his cheeks as Wally pouts at him, just clear-headed enough to be indignant.

Dick just laughs, and carefully makes his way to Medbay, trying not to jostle the speedster in his arms.

* * *

 

By the time Canary and Tornado are done patching up the Team’s injuries -to which Dick had gotten a  _ very  _ stern dressing down on ignoring his own wounds- it’s late, and most of the Team have retired to their own quarters to rest for the night. Even Kaldur's bullet wound wasn't as bad as they'd feared, and after a quick blood transfusion and stitches, along with a good soak of water for the rest of his injuries, the Atlantean was mostly well enough to be released.

Canary’s forced Wally to stay in Medbay because they needed to keep him near where he could get to any emergency speedster rations at any time, because the speedster wasn’t healing as fast as he should have been, and that meant that either his body was  _ way _ more battered than it looked, or he wasn’t getting enough food.

Dick would wager it was the latter, because all scans and tests had come up negative for internal injuries of any sort. But feeding him speedster calorie bars hadn’t seemed to help much, so they were undoubtedly worried.

And of course, if Wally was staying in Medbay then Dick’s staying with him too.

Ordinarily he’d head back over to his apartment in Blüdhaven after a mission, wolf down either some takeout or an energy bar or two, then start patrol, but Tim had promised to cover the Haven run today and Dick didn’t want to interfere in his little bro’s work.

Plus, if he didn’t make use of the chance to tease Wally when the other man was unable to retaliate what kind of person would he be?

So Dick pushes another med bed against Wally’s, forming a mattress that could hold two fully grown men more feasibly, and then collapses on said mattress. His multitude of cuts and bruises hurt just a tad, not enough for him to actually care, but enough that he couldn’t just forget about them.

He props his head up on folded arms and stares, ostensibly, at the joint of the ceiling and wall. Wally didn’t need to know he was eyeing the other man in the reflective surface of the door frame.

“What up, KF,” he says all of a sudden, and has the pleasure of seeing the speedster start ever so slightly at the break in the room’s silence.

“Nothing much,” Wally replies after a while, green eyes flicking to Dick even as the acrobat keeps his eyes trained on Wally’s reflection. “Shoulder hurts. Everywhere hurts, really, but at least the killer headache’s gone. What about you?”

“Hm,” Dick hums in reply. “Pretty tressed-”

“Tressed?” Wally asks, rolling his eyes. “Which part of the English language are you butchering now?”

“Like distressed, but without the ‘dis’. Anyway, yeah, pretty tressed, Tornado patched up the worst of the wounds, and the rest are pretty okay.”

“Good to hear,” Wally mumbles in reply, gaze darting to Dick once more before finally seeming to break. “Okay, I give, can we make out now?”

And Dick laughs, hard enough that his bandaged torso protests, but he shakes his head and rolls over on his side.  _ “Fine,  _ Mr. Everywhere-hurts-but-I’m-still-gonna-pretend-like-I-can-actually-move-enough-to-make-out.”

And then it’s Wally’s turn to laugh, turning to face Dick as well, which results in the speedster wincing as he pulls at the stitches in his shoulder and aggravates his bruised ribs.

Dick’s the one who initiates the kiss -as much as Wally may want to ravage his boyfriend’s mouth, Dick wasn’t that far off when he said Wally couldn’t actually move without hurting.

It’s a gentle thing, to begin with, just soft lips and wet tongue, tracing over the backs of teeth and the roof of mouths, licking deep into warmth, heated and passionate and wet, but not at all rough.

Then Wally tilts his head just so, and Dick takes the chance to push ever deeper into that familiar mouth, rubbing up against Wally’s own tongue and licking sensually against slick flesh, drawing back and nipping lightly on a reddened lip before diving back in.

By the time Dick draws away again, Wally is panting from a lack of breath, but his boyfriend just licks down an arched throat, carefully avoiding bandaging and injured skin, nipping lightly at the hollow of his throat and against a sharp jaw, leaning up to nibble at a ear and then circling back down to mouth at a collarbone, biting down sharply before soothing the sting with a lap of his tongue, hot and wet, and Wally can’t help the groan that rips out of his throat.

The redhead cards his fingers through silky dark hair and tugs Dick up to meet his lips again, and Dick whines at being dragged away from marking his speedster up, but relents quickly as spit-slick lips seal over his own, hungrily devouring everything he has to give.

Dick trails a lazy hand down a bandaged torso, teasing lightly at the edges of white gauze, pressing down lightly on bruises his mouth had already left behind. He runs his fingers over soft skin and rough bandage, cards fingers through messy red hair, curves his palm over Wally’s cheek and smiles as the other man leans into the touch. He kneads lightly at sore muscles, ever so careful not to stray too close to wounds, and then he rubs his fingers into the sliver of exposed flesh between the bandages and the waistband of Wally’s sweats. He traces little circles into Wally’s speedster-warm skin, teases at the freckled skin with gentle circular movements, and one hand trails down to squeeze at a generously muscled ass.

Wally starts a little in shock, pulling away from Dick’s lips with a soft gasp, but then melts back into the touch, and Dick continues rubbing small circles into flushed skin. Wally’s hands begin wandering down Dick’s body, rucking up the hem of his shirt and tugging at Dick’s pants, grabbing a handful of ass, and that’s when Dick pulls away with a laugh.

“Not today, Walls,” he chides, eyes glinting and grin practically radiating mischief. “Remember? No physical exertion until we’re sure why you’re not healing as fast as you should be. I’d hate to be the one who breaks Canary’s orders.”

Wally pouts. “You started this, Dickhead.”

“And I can end it,” Dick replies, still smiling innocently. “I’m not suicidal enough to disobey  _ Black Canary.” _

“Tease,” Wally grumbles, but can’t hide his smile as Dick leans over and presses a light kiss to the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one wasn't an exact fill of the prompt, but it was close enough, I think!
> 
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
